


Fallen Angel

by blankmoonbaiyue



Series: 黑星产粮 [7]
Category: Black Star -Theater Starless- (Video Game), blackstar - Fandom, 黑星, 黑星剧场
Genre: F/M, 乙女向 - Freeform, 女性向 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankmoonbaiyue/pseuds/blankmoonbaiyue
Summary: OOC有，微虐注意，请自行避雷，不爱看善用关闭。产粮不易，珍惜他人成果，洁癖人小警察恕不奉陪。
Relationships: Heath/You
Series: 黑星产粮 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137377





	Fallen Angel

OOC有

heath堕天使设定

万籁俱寂

从床上醒来，你发现自己竟身处异界。

“这是？”用异常干涩的喉咙勉强挤出了几个音节，你的注意力被眼前的生物夺走了。

那绝对不是人类，也不是地球上的任一物种，相距甚远却能闻到他身上的血腥味，他的身姿被厚重的黑袍掩盖，双翼从衣角处滑落，似乎受了极重的伤，无力的低垂着，羽毛散落一地。

和圣洁无关，有的只是污秽。

迫使自己从他的身上移开视线，你才发现此地刚刚爆发过战争， 空中弥漫着硝烟的味道，不仅如此，断肢，破碎的脏器，四分五裂的武器，如同地狱，完全不是少女闺房应有的景象，你双腿一软倒在了床上，用被子裹住全身，试图忘记眼前的一幕。这一定是噩梦吧，说不定醒来就能回到原来的世界，即使这样安慰自己，闭上眼睛后还是忍不住浑身发抖。正当你意志消沉，想要放弃思考，索性一觉睡过去时，却被冰凉刺骨的触感唤回知觉，睁眼后看见他用手指试探性的戳着你的脸颊，脸上的血污不知何时已擦拭干净，相当清秀的脸，只是黑眼圈有点吓人，像是许久没有好好休息过了。他默默盯着你看了半晌，突然毫无预兆的倒在你的怀里，赖在床上一动不动。

你忍不住给他盖上被子，并用自己的体温为他取暖。他的身子极为单薄，搂在怀中也完全感觉不到重量，皮肤苍白毫无血色，冷的像从极夜笼罩之地一路漂流过来似的，跟冰川里捞上来的鱼一样浑身湿透，但浸染他的不是河水，而是鲜血。

你听过这样的传闻吗？只要诚心祈求，就会有恶魔降临。

别开玩笑了！正常来说降临的应该是天使才对吧？怎么会有这么奇怪的传闻呢？再说这个世上哪有恶魔啊！

恶魔也许是不存在的，但堕天使倒是真实存在的哦，因为…

你面前不就有一只嘛，活的，堕天使

从噩梦中惊醒，你被吓出一身冷汗，不知从何时开始，你会梦到自己在曾经的校园，和连长相都记不清的同学进行无意义的对话，刚刚对方提及天使时露出了诡异的笑容，好像那不是什么圣洁的存在，而是夺走人希望的恶魔。

说到底所谓的天使不过是幻想生物……腿上一麻，你低头看着擅自把你的腿当成枕头，熟睡中的不知名生物，不知他梦到了什么，即使在梦中也面带愁容，原来非人类也会做梦吗？想到他可能也在做噩梦，你不禁想要抱抱他，真不知道他是怎么拖着虚弱的身子坚持到现在的，你伸手轻轻的抚摸着他的头发，天使也好，恶魔也罢，熟睡中的他只是个缺乏安全感的孩子，连在梦中都无法得到片刻的安慰。还没等你再摸两下，手就被捉住了，他睁开紫罗兰色的双眼一瞬不瞬的凝视着你，迷失在他深邃的眼眸中，你竟忘了自己是谁。

“heath”，他出声打断了你的胡思乱想，“我的名字，以后不要再接近我了。”上一刻还和你互相依偎的人，下一刻就让你离他远点，heath态度的转变如同突如其来的暴风雪，意外的降温冷的你什么都说不出来，他没有理会你的沉默，艰难的试图起身，紧接着又摇摇晃晃的倒了下去，即便如此，heath也没有向你求救，而是一次又一次挣扎着想要爬起来，终于，再也无法忍受的你把他摁了回去，“受伤的人就给我好好躺着休息！”，这回轮到他哑口无言了，时间仿佛都静止在此刻，直到他乖乖盖着你的被子闭上双眼，你们才从这令人难堪的气氛中得到解脱。

“这样真的可以吗？继续留在我的身边，也只会面临不幸。”

“你会来到这里，都是因为我。”

“无论付出什么样的代价，这次我也绝对不会放手。”

暴风雪平息甚至后连彼此的呼吸声都几不可闻，他的声音消散在风中，只有风听到了他的喃喃自语。

天国余音

众神所厌恶的我，从天国被赶到下界，历经炼狱般的痛苦，如今依旧无处可去，天地如此之大，唯独没有我的容身之处。

我曾认为，即使身为天使和人类女性的后代，不被神明认同，哪怕没有高贵的血统，只要我努力的活下去，为守护人类而竭尽全力，总有一天会被天国接纳，但不曾想到，我的诞生就是个错误。直视我双眼的人，被其中潜藏的黑暗力量所蛊惑，触碰我双手的人，被迫沾染上无法洗净的鲜血，听到我歌声的人，油然而生逆反之心，我的力量会激发人性恶的一面，将老实温顺的绵羊变成不可一世的狮子，即使这并非出自我的授意，神明仍视我为禁忌的存在，让我以罪人之身在下界受尽战乱之苦。

“如果不是你，他们也不会兵刃相向，都是因为你扰乱了他们的心神，人类才会受你的影响举起反旗。”

“这孩子一定是撒旦派来的叛徒！多么不详的能力啊，仅仅是看到他都让我觉得难以忍受，请神明制裁这不幸的恶魔啊！”

……

天国有那么多天使希望我遭遇不测，但我仍拖着被诅咒的身躯和被唾弃的能力，在无边无际的黑暗中寻找着属于我的光明。

某天，仅有的朋友告诉我，只要诚心祈求，就会有信徒助我脱离苦海，于是我乔装打扮行走于世，只为找到那个能理解我的痛苦，愿意帮助我的信徒，但是谁又会相信一个只能带来厄运的天使呢？

我的祈求，传不到任何人的耳里。

为什么会是我呢？我也想拥有健康的身体，被他人所爱的能力，偏偏我一无所有，而没有人会相信这样的我，更不会有人爱我。

双手环抱自己的身躯，尽可能缩在黑暗的角落，我只想合上双眼静静的休息，但眼泪止不住的掉落，如果我倒在这里，除了为数不多真正关心我的人，没有人会在意我的死活，嘴里又咸又苦，是泪水的味道，视野所及一片模糊，也许是时候放弃了，这无果的旅途，终究是徒劳。

“为什么要一个人在这种地方哭啊？”，少女的声音打断了我的胡思乱想，她向我伸出手，“这里很冷啊，不如你先和我回去吧！”

于是身穿黑袍的我就这样被她捡了回去，带身份不明的男人回家真的好吗？虽然只能保持沉默，但我忍不住替她担心这些有的没的，也许这一次，终于能找到愿意相信我的人，不知为何，我有这样的预感。

“你也喝点嘛~”事与愿违，被灌了三瓶酒后，女孩先倒下了，醉的快不省人事还有心思捉弄我，“我想听你唱歌，唱歌嘛~”。

好像在人间界就没有遇到过正经的人类，我认命的为她唱了一首歌，天界的歌谣总是和摇篮曲一样舒缓，相较而言我更喜欢人类的音乐，女孩眯着眼睛，像只慵懒的猫咪，“我很喜欢你的歌声，以后也可以唱给我听吗？”

这还是第一次，有人称赞我的歌声。心脏不受控制剧烈的跳动起来，神啊，我从未受过你的垂爱，但这一瞬间我竟想要感谢你。

不知从何时开始，我走进了她的内心，不，也许是她走进了我的内心，直到反复确认告知真相的时机已然成熟，我才鼓起勇气向她表白。

绝体绝命

也许这就是我的终焉，但我仍不愿服从神明的授意。

即使残酷的命运把我们分开，我也会再次降临在你的身边，正如我相信你会归来。

和她约好明天在举行仪式的教堂相见，只要通过仪式将她带回天国，在众神面前证明她自愿成为我的信徒，我就能得到救赎，再也不用背负引诱世人堕落的恶名，只要有一个人愿意相信，就能帮助我挣脱锁链，从黑暗中苏醒。离开天国，然后在人间界和她平凡而又幸福的度过一生吧，我原本是这样想的。

我原本，是这样祈求的。

然而仪式还没过半就被提前埋伏在教堂的“人”打断了，一眼看穿他们拙劣的伪装，我只想带着她赶快离开这是非之地，出于对我的憎恨而波及无辜的人，这等暴行是无论如何都无法原谅的，我的手才刚刚触及教堂的门，迎面而来的长矛就无情的刺穿了所爱之人的心脏，没有任何挽回的余地，她的生命之火顷刻间熄灭了。

再也无法想起那天我是如何离开教堂的，神明见证所爱之人结为夫妻的地方，却无法容许我们在此举行仪式，这荒唐可笑的一切没有继续存在的必要，无视跪倒在地天使的哀求，我毫不犹豫的将他撕碎——不能拯救你我的存在没有信仰的必要，没有你的地方也不是什么天国，即使堕入最深的地狱，我也绝对不会放手。

just a fallen angel

圣洁的天使做不到的事情，污秽的恶魔反而能够做到。

女孩的灵魂在转世前就被秘密带走，在被死亡的阴影完全笼罩之前，她将反复站上同样的起点，在没有终点的起跑线上不停的奔跑，而一旦她想起不该想起的事，就会被传送到恶魔所在的地方，进行记忆消除，直到她忘记这一切，重新回到起点，过上“普通人”的生活。

“这样您就满足了吗？”，专长记忆消除与篡改的恶魔战战兢兢的问道：“您明明可以为她找个躯体，让她长久陪伴在您的身边。”

“没有那个必要，我只要能够以这种方式和她相见就满足了。”年轻的堕天使随手捏爆曾经同僚的心脏，“在杀尽阻止我们相见的人之前，还不能让她回到我的身边。”

恶魔吓得一抖，他可没忘记这尊杀神为了和恶魔达成契约，亲手消灭了数不尽的天使，连洁白的羽翼都被血染成了黑红色，不惜斩断自己的翅膀也要和天界断绝关系，一意孤行的来到地狱只为找回所爱之人的灵魂…这等疯狂在堕天使中也算异类中的异类，真不知道天界将来会变成什么样，被自己饲养的狂犬所咬死，还真是可笑的结局。

已经很久没有以这幅姿态见过你了。

也许是和天使们的抗争消耗了我太多的精力，只能像这样待在你身边。背后可怖的伤疤已经被遮住了，你不会看到我还未痊愈的伤口，这是我自愿选择的修罗之道，只是折断了不必要的装饰而已，虽然那一刻很痛，但和失去你的痛苦相比根本不算什么。

还未盛开就被迫凋零的花朵，赏花的人再怎么不舍，也无法让落下的花回到枝头，殷红的鲜血浸染我还未张开的羽翼，我已经不再需要这象征圣洁的存在了，如果再次相遇，不受身份所阻碍的我就可以毫无顾忌的拥抱你，只是你已经不会再记得我。

即使在梦里，也只能短暂的见到你，明天你就会忘记这一切。

眼泪沾湿了被子一角，他的呜咽声也消散在风中，不留一点痕迹。


End file.
